sherlockholmesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Elementary
}} es una serie de CBS estrenada el 27 de septiembre del 2012, creada y producida por Robert Doherty. Se trata de una actualización contemporánea de las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, estableciendo al detective y a Watson en la ciudad de Nueva York. Se estrenó en EE.UU. el 27 de septiembre de 2012, en Latinoamérica el 25 de octubre del mismo año, y en España el 29 de enero de 2013. El 27 de marzo de 2013 se confirmó que habría una segunda temporada. El 13 de marzo de 2014 se confirmó que la serie sería renovada nuevamente, por lo que continuaría con su tercera temporada.Elementary renovada para una nueva temporada: De regreso con la tercera temporada (Inglés), estrenada el 30 de octubre de 2014. Actualmente está en emisión la cuarta temporada, estrenada el 5 de noviembre de 2015. Argumento }} Sherlock Holmes sale de la clínica Hemdale de desintoxicación. Ya en casa, se pone bajo la compañía de Joan Watson, una asistente sobria contratada por su padre, para ayudar a Holmes a reinsertarse, mientras empieza a ejercer como detective asesor cooperando con el Departamento de policía de Nueva York. Elenco Nota: contador hasta el episodio 80, A Burden of Blood * Jonny Lee Miller como Sherlock Holmes (80 episodios). * Lucy Liu como Joan Watson (79 episodios). * Aidan Quinn como el capitán Thomas Gregson (79 episodios). * Jon Michael Hill como el detective Marcus Bell (79 episodios). * Ato Essandoh como Alfredo Llamosa (8 episodios). * Natalie Dormer como Jamie Moriarty (6 episodios). * Candis Cayne como Ms. Hudson (5 episodios). * Susan Pourfar como Emily Hankins (5 episodios). * Linda Emond como Candace Reed (3 episodios). * Roger Rees como Alistair Moore (2 episodios). * Vinnie Jones como Sebastian Moran (2 episodios). * Freda Foh Shen como Mary Watson (2 episodios). * Rhys Ifans como Mycroft Holmes (incorporado en la segunda temporada, 7 episodios). * Sean Pertwee como Gareth Lestrade (incorporado en la segunda temporada, 3 episodios). * Jordan Gelber como Eugene Hawes (incorporado en la segunda temporada, 11 episodios). * Rich Sommer como Harlan Emple (incorporado en la segunda temporada, 2 episodios). * Tim Guinee como Dean McNally (incorporado en la segunda temporada, 3 episodios). * Ralph Brown como Tim Sherrington (incorporado en la segunda temporada, 2 episodios). * Peter Gerety como Frank Da Silva (incorporado en la segunda temporada, 2 episodios). * Ophelia Lovibond como Kitty Winter (incorporada en la tercera temporada, 12 episodios). * Raza Jaffrey como Andrew Mittal (incorporado en la tercera temporada, 4 episodios). * Robert Capron como Mason (incorporado en la tercera temporada, 4 episodios) * Stuart Townsend como Del Gruner (incorporado en la tercera temporada, 2 episodios) * Michael Weston como Oscar Rankin (incorporado en la tercera temporada, 2 episodios). * Liza J. Bennett como Hannah Gregson (incorporada en la tercera temporada, 2 episodios). * John Noble como Morland Holmes (incorporado en la cuarta temporada, 4 episodios) * Edoardo Ballerini como Lukas Muller (incorporado en la cuarta temporada, 2 episodios) Temporadas Elementary cuenta hasta el momento con cuatro temporadas estrenadas, estando la cuarta actualmente en emisión. Los episodios de las tres primeras temporadas son un total de 72. *Primera temporada, 24 episodios, estrenada el 27 de septiembre de 2012, finalizada el 16 de mayo de 2013. *Segunda temporada, 24 episodios, estrenada el 26 de septiembre de 2013. *Tercera temporada , 24 episodios, confirmada el 13 de marzo de 2014, estrenada el 30 de octubre de 2014, y finalizada el 14 de mayo de 2015. *Cuarta temporada, anunciada oficialmente el 11 de mayo de 2015, estrenada el 5 de noviembre de 2015. Desarrollo El escritor y productor Robert Doherty creó la serie. Doherty ha comentado que fue Carl Beverly quien "inicialmente fue quien pensó la posibilidad de hacer un programa sobre Sherlock. Beberly habló sobre la relación entre Sherlock y Watson en julio de 2012: :Rob a veces lo llama bromance, pero ocurre que uno de los hermanos es una mujer. Lo dijo desde el primer momento y creo que fue una decisión acertada. Existe la idea de que un hombre y una mujer no pueden estar juntos en un programa sin estar juntos sexualmente, o en el amor, o lo que sea, y esto va realmente sobre la amistad, su evolución y cómo sucede."Comic-Con: Executive Producers Robert Doherty and Carl Beverly Talk New CBS Series ELEMENTARY, Comparisons to SHERLOCK, and More" Relación con Sherlock de la BBC Sherlock una revisión contemporánea de la historia de Sherlock Holmes, se lanzó dos años antes de Elementary en Reino Unido. El show británico se lanzó en más de 180 lugares. En enero de 2012, Sue Vertue declaró al periódico The Independent "entendemos que la CBS haga su propia actualización de Sherlock Holmes. Es interesante, ya que se acerca a nosotros hace un tiempo cuando hicimos nuestro show. En ese momento, se hicieron grandes garantías sobre su integridad, por lo que asumimos que su Sherlock Holmes no se parecerá al nuestro en modo alguno, ya que sería extremadamente preocupante.""Legal thriller looms as Sherlock takes his caseload to New York" CBS hizo una declaración sobre el asunto: "Nuestro proyecto es una revisión contemporánea de Sherlock Holmes, que se basa en Holmes, Watson y otros personajes de dominio público. Estamos, por supuesto, respetando todas las leyes de derechos de autor, y no infringirá ninguna historia u obra que pueda estar protegida.""Jonny Lee Miller to play Sherlock Holmes in US series" Equipo artístico Artículo principal: Directores de Elementary Artículo principal: Guionistas de Elementary Novela Artículo principal: Elementary: The Next Victim Se ha anunciado una novela que seguirá las aventuras del detective. Se publicará el 25 de mayo de 2015. Recepción Premios Emisión en otros países Véase también: Anexo:Doblaje de Elementary En Latinoamérica se estrenó apenas un mes después en Universal Channel en versión original. Posteriormente se emitiría en doblaje. En España se emitió a comienzos del año siguiente de su estreno original, doblado al castellano y en la cadena en abierto Cuatro. Curiosidades thumb|250px * Elementary es la segunda adaptación americana a la televisión de Sherlock Holmes. La primera fue Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes (1954). * En muchas fotos que se comparten por las redes sociales (giones, plaquetas), el nombre "Elementary" aparece en minúsculas, salvo la "N" y la "Y": "''eleme''N''tar''Y". Es una referencia a Nueva York, la ciudad en la que se desarrolla la mayor parte de la trama de la serie. Véase también * Anexo:Referencias de Elementary al canon Holmesiano * Anexo:Línea temporal de Elementary Referencias en:Elementary de:Elementary (TV-Serie) pt-br:Elementary Categoría:Series de televisión Categoría:Elementary